<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>f:LTt:LP by sadpool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645596">f:LTt:LP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpool/pseuds/sadpool'>sadpool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Custom Trevelyan (Dragon Age), F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slow Build, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpool/pseuds/sadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What good will denial do you, Inquisitor?</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ayE0GhUagJOzwXWOhvHWs">Fic playlist on Spotify.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSiyahben/gifts">MissSiyahben</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i honestly don't know what i'm doing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Herald woke up that day, exhausted in every single way possible; Haven was buried under the avalanche, the world was literally falling apart. He had to walk through a heavy blizzard for hours and hours, and was thankfully found by his fellow… followers? Supporters? Allies? He didn’t exactly know. Nothing felt right and he just felt <em>drained</em>. On top of everything, Wen had been waiting for a letter from his sister for weeks now, but it was yet to arrive. And even if it did, Haven was gone now. He would never ever get to read it. Feeling hopeless and a bit empty he got up, dressed himself somewhat presentable and walked out of his tent only to feel the crisp air slap him across the face.  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Shit,” he cursed under his breath and tried to cover his face as best as possible from the biting cold but failed miserably as the snow-covered mountain weather was striking him right inside his bones. “I guess this is my life now.”  </p>
  <p>He sat on a little makeshift bench made out of a log in front of a roaring campfire. Everyone who had managed to escape the event had been camping in this valley at the end of a mountain path for a couple days now after Corypheus’ sickening attack on their main base, which most had been calling their home at that point. Maybe it was home to him in a sense as well but, it was all gone, just like that. Wen couldn’t do anything other than fire the trebuchet to cause the heaps of snow to mercilessly fall on the abominable demigod demon, whatever he was, and his hordes of soldiers, in hopes of crushing them maybe, or just buying time to at least flee somewhere a little safer… But he felt bad - he thought he could’ve done something better; he could’ve saved everyone like he was supposed to. His head was pounding when a familiar voice interrupted his deep thoughts.  </p>
  <p>"Hello, your Worship.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was surprised to see the Tevinter mage standing in front of him, smiling slightly as he kindly looked down at him.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, hey,” Wen said, as if suddenly awake. “I didn’t see you approach.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m told I can be a little sneaky, it’s not just you who does all the hiding, yes?” Dorian said lightly, teasing to lighten the mood.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen was just looking at Dorian with his mouth slightly open when he realised that he didn’t invite the man to join him and he was just standing there, clearly expecting to be told to sit down. He snapped out of his haze and gestured the mage to sit down in front of him, but Dorian decided it was a better choice sit down right <em>next to</em> him.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen felt a little <em>tingly</em> inside and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He and Dorian had met around a month ago when Wen found himself in the Redcliffe Chantry whilst he was after Alexius who turned out to be Dorian’s ex-mentor. It was no lie that the mage was <em>breath-taking</em>, he had to admit; the second he first saw him he felt like his whole world had turned upside down… in a positive way. Wen didn’t understand what exactly it was that he felt at the sight of the exceptionally handsome Tevinter man, but he didn’t want to <em>stop</em> feeling that way.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had gone on a few missions together, firstly stopping Alexius from basically ruining their future, and a couple others where the Herald needed a <em>talented</em> mage with him. They hadn’t talked or interacted much other than share some short banter and catch a few stares here and there once in a while. It was all enough for Wen to feel butterflies in his stomach and that feeling made him want to shove his butterfly blades in there instead; he was a grown man, almost twenty four years old, and he now was the world’s saviour after all, how could he feel like a boy just at the peak of his puberty? He was killing people, and demons, and stitching up holes in the sky, closing rifts to the blighted Fade for his job - and he was <em>feeling butterflies</em> over a mage from Tevinter? Wen felt weird.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Deep in thought, I see.” Dorian turned to say, breaking the short silence with his velvety voice Wen oh-so wanted to keep listening to.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I… I’m just exhausted is all…” Wen said, trying to hide the flush creeping up his cheeks from thinking about Dorian like that.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Care for a walk? I found a bottle of Rowan’s Rose in one of the supply tents and it just looked lonely,” Dorian said, completely oblivious, or pretending to be oblivious, to the way Wen was blushing in front of him. “Maybe you can accompany it with me.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen nodded, a little surprised, but got up and followed Dorian. They sat down across each other in front of another campfire the Inquisition officers had thankfully set up during this awful freezing weather. Dorian pulled up the vintage bottle of wine from behind a bush next to them where he had clearly hidden it earlier, so no one was able to perform a theft act, as if it wasn’t exactly as he did.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will have to share it though,” Dorian started as he pulled the cork out of the bottle with a tiny bit of magic coming out of his fingertips, which really fascinated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen secretly. “I don’t seem to recall seeing any mugs around here. Or at least, any <em>clean</em> ones.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d love nothing more than to taste your lips along with that wine.” Wen mumbled under his breath quickly and quietly as Dorian took his first gulp straight from the bottle. He simultaneously hoped that Dorian did hear it and he did not. It seemed like he did the latter.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, that’s <em>good</em>,” Dorian said, completely oblivious again. “It’s hard to find good wine here in the South.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will find you whatever wine you would like, just say the word.” Wen joked but also did not. He would in fact get Dorian whatever wine he would like, or just <em>anything</em> really.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My Lord Herald, getting ahead of ourselves, are we? If I didn’t know better, I would think you were trying to <em>seduce me</em>.” With extra emphasis on the last words, Dorian joked back like he always did no matter what the essence of the subject was.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mayb-“ Wen was about to say as a voice yelled, coming from someone running  towards them.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Herald! Your Worship!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen stood up, confused. “What is it?” He asked as the boy approached.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My Lord, you have a letter! It’s from Her Worship Queen Haru.” The boy said excitedly.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hold on a second…” Wen said again slowly taking the letter from him, “How did this arrive here? We’re miles away from Haven and no one knows we’re out here.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My Lord, the carrier boy had arrived at Haven right before Corypheus struck and he couldn’t deliver it to you personally. We found him safe with his deliveries just this afternoon, Your Worship.” The boy simply explained, bowed and left the way he came running.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Even during a crisis such as this, you’re quite popular, hm?” Dorian said teasingly again as if there was nothing that he couldn’t make better, whilst he approached Wen to look over his shoulder.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It seems so, yes,” Wen said absentmindedly as he turned the paper around. He knew the feeling and the sweet smell of that wax seal so very well.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen had finally gotten the letter he was expecting for weeks from his sister. He sat back down in front of the beautiful warmth of the campfire, completely forgetting for a second Dorian was there at all, but well, he was only excited to hear from his sister.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opened the envelope, took the paper out properly and started reading the letter written in the girly yet elegant handwriting that he missed seeing.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Hello, Wen,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I’m not doing very well right now. I will keep it short and sum it up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He killed him. He killed Alistair. Corypheus has been going after everyone he could,  </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>and he got to my husband too. Ferelden is ruined right now, but I don’t have the w</em><em>ords to explain how ruined </em>I am<em>.  </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can’t do it alone; I’m coming to stay with you for however long I can. It hurts to even r</em>
    <em>emember what happened. I will hopefully be there when the spring starts.  </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I miss you.  </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Your sister, Haru.”  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wen had gone pale after reading this short, devastating, hopeful, exciting, upsetting letter. It was all over the place with the emotions it sparked inside Wen’s heart; with awful guilt over King Alistair’s death because what Corypheus really wanted was him, yet he was going after his loved and close ones just to get to him, and with happiness because his sister was coming to visit him after years and years of being apart.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I…” He began but stopped to take the bottle from Dorian’s hand and took a huge sip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dorian looked very surprised, “What did you even read there to drink this ridiculously strong wine like that?”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The King is dead,” Wen said sounding out of breath from the long gulp, “and my sister is coming here.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd like to thank my bff haruseok for gifting me the first entry of this fic when this whole thing is a gift for her. i'm a lucky guy lol</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ayE0GhUagJOzwXWOhvHWs">Fic playlist on Spotify.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wen didn’t seem to want to leave the letter alone. It was as if he was <em>glued</em> to it.</p><p>“Herald?” asked Dorian, waving his hand in front of him. “I understand the sudden death of the King of Ferelden did shake you a little, but I believe we had a conversation going on,” at that moment Dorian recognized the bottle he was holding was half empty. “Wait, did you seriously almost <em>finish this</em>?” He asked, rather worriedly.</p><p>“You went around, killed half a dozen billion people only to die from alcohol? Once in a lifetime opportunity to see that! Please invite me to your funeral.” He laughed at himself, but Wen still didn’t reply. Dorian was just trying to make him feel better; he was never the type to talk or wander off. Wen just <em>wasn’t</em> listening, though, which seemingly made Dorian worry more. He took the letter out of Wen’s trembling hands to read it.</p><p>“He died.” Wen said, then turned his head to look at Dorian.</p><p>“I know,” said Dorian. “Shocking, really. I would never imagine former Grey Warden, the King of Ferelden Alistair dying because, what, Corypenis wanted him to?”</p><p>“Corypheus,” Wen corrected him, without realizing the mockery.</p><p>“Listen,” Dorian held Wen’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “I know you are shaken, but maybe calm down a bit. You don’t want your sister to see you in shambles, yes? If I didn’t know better, I might even think you had <em>feelings</em> for the king.” He scoffed.</p><p>Wen turned to look at Dorian. He had always had this... <em>adoration</em> for Dorian but he didn’t know if Dorian would want the love of a man. Dorian had flirted with him once or twice, which had made Wen feel like there could be something between the two at the times. Not that Wen thought about this day and night, though, just the thought of them not being together has never crossed his mind - maybe a few times that he brushed off fast. No, he didn’t have an adoration for the mage, it was just a crush at most.</p><p>Dorian could see his doubt in Wen’s eyes, the silence was stressful. Dorian felt like he had to say something.</p><p>“Not that,” Dorian started. “You feeling anything for a man is a problem. It’s completely fine.”</p><p>Wen took a deep breath. “I know,” he said, smiling. “I, uh, I never really met the king before. All I know is that he made my sister feel really happy... I haven’t seen her in years, either, you know? I miss her, I am happy she is coming. It’s just, everything at once; I can’t focus on one single thing.”</p><p>Dorian opened his mouth so say something, only to be cut off by an “arrogant egg-head” - <em>his words</em>.</p><p>“Herald,” Solas walked up to them. “We need to speak.”</p><p>Dorian looked at Solas. “Can’t you see the herald is not in the state of speaking? And how did you even find us? I had chosen the perfect place!” Solas didn’t even care.</p><p>“My Lord, we <em>have to</em> speak." said Solas, looking straight into Dorian’s eyes.</p><p>"Speak. Quick." said Wen.</p><p>“In private,” Solas wasn’t diverting his eyes from Dorian, possibly just trying to make him mad. Dorian knew every little single game of his, but there was nothing he could do when Wen stood up and walked after Solas.</p><p>“Breathe, we will have more time later,” he tried to cheer himself up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-A fragment from the book f:LTt:LP, 9:45 Dragon, a gift for the author Dedpoo signed by Haruseok, found under Commander Cullen’s bed in Skyhold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Solas took Wen out to an opening covered in snow like everywhere else in this blighted place and told him about an abandoned fortress up in the Frostback Mountains. It was a little shocking and surprising, and even suspicious, to Wen that Solas had kept this in secret for so long when they could have gone there without Haven even having been destroyed in the first place. He still accepted the offer to move, of course, as they needed basically any place that could hold them until they came up with a plan to attack and even defeat Corypheus, unlike the camps out in the mountains where they’re just entirely vulnerable to even wild animals.</p><p>Wen thanked Solas and just left him behind, still thinking about what more the elf could be hiding. He then went up to his advisors to let them know about this place and sent a word for Solas to go tell them everything in more detail, so that they would be able to make a plan to immigrate to this new mysterious fortress. When he was finally done running around and doing his daily tasks, it was already becoming night time with the sun already going down.</p><p>Wen finally went into his tent to sit down and cool off a little after this tiring day he had to endure and thought to himself that maybe he could lay down for a bit to rest his eyes, after which he promptly fell asleep, thinking about a certain mage.</p><p>It was extremely dark when he suddenly jolted awake; all the mixed thoughts in his brain were going miles per hour. Wen had had a nightmare and it wasn’t like one he had ever seen behind his eyelids before. His nightmares were usually about the world falling apart, and this one had <em>that</em> in context too, yet it still was different in one way: it wasn’t entirely about <em>himself</em>. It included Dorian. It was <em>about</em> Dorian, actually. He could not believe he was already daydreaming, and having dreams about the mage most of the time he sleeps, but now a <em>nightmare</em> too? That was concerning. Wen had only ever had nightmares about people he deeply cared about, but he only <em>liked</em> Dorian. The “adoration” was just an overwhelming sensation that came to gnaw at his heart from the inside at times whenever he saw the mage’s strikingly handsome face or heard his velvety voice. Or so, he told himself. It should just be his subconscious playing tricks on his mind and <em>heart. </em>And it was not that the Altus would ever care to make Wen’s teenager-like daydreams about himself into reality. It would just stay the same as what they were, daydreams.</p><p>He tried to shove these thoughts away and calm down a little, but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to stop shaking involuntarily. It just felt strange and scary at the same time; fighting demons for a living and saving the world whilst doing so, and not fearing most things, yet getting awfully scared over a nightmare about a mage he barely knew. On top of everything, the feeling of <em>needing</em> someone was taking over as well. Wen didn’t know what he was doing at that point and just found himself standing in front of Dorian’s tent. He wondered why, and how, he just got there. <em>Must’ve been from lack of proper sleep, </em>he thought to himself. <em>Yeah, I’m just disoriented is all</em>.</p><p>His thoughts got interrupted by <em>that voice</em> once again: “Will you be coming in, or are you planning on freezing yourself to death out there, my Lord?”</p><p>“Why are you still up at this hour?” Wen asked as he opened the tent flap and walked in, surprised to hear Dorian know it was him standing there.</p><p>It was really warm inside, as a small fireball -that Dorian probably cast to keep the warmth inside- was floating right below the leather ceiling of the tent. The mage was sitting on his bedroll going through the pages of a big tome. He looked up when Wen finally made his way inside entirely.</p><p>“Is it just <em>me</em> who is up at this hour or am I wrong to see that I’m not alone right now?” Dorian asked sarcastically yet still sounding warm enough. He shot up an eyebrow when he saw Wen pale as a ghost and slightly trembling.</p><p>“Are you all right? You seem very… faded,” Dorian asked as he got up and touched Wen’s forearm to guide him to sit down on the warm bedroll. “I would ask if you saw a ghost but it would be very probable, I think.” He finished as he sat down in front of Wen.</p><p>“I… I just had a bad night.”</p><p>“And you’ve come to see <em>me</em> first thing? I’m flattered, Herald!” Dorian joked, but the <em>slight </em>concern in his eyes were evident even in the dim light of the fire ball.</p><p>“I don’t know how I ended up here, honestly. I woke up from a nightmare and found myself standing here…” Wen started and trailed off, but quickly found his voice back. “How did you know it was <em>me</em> outside your tent, though?”</p><p>“It’s just easy to distinguish your silhouette from everyone else; no one I have seen has had that well-done haircut of yours, for starters.”</p><p>“You’ve memorised what my silhouette looks like?” Wen asked, as a part of him wanted to make this go somewhere and another just wanted to joke to lighten his own mood so he could forget about the bad dream and feel a bit better. “And you <em>like my hair</em>?”</p><p>“Well… It’s nice to have a man with fine qualities as the leader of the cause you want to support, yes? You would want to make sure to know what he looks like in every possible way.”</p><p>Did Dorian just flirt with him <em>again</em>? In the middle of the night, in <em>his</em> tent? Oh, the world was really ending apparently.</p><p>“You do have some fine qualities yourself, Lord Pavus.” Wen said, managing the smallest of smiles, but regretting not calling Dorian by his name instead.</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware,” Dorian said casually as he got up once again to retrieve something from a chest in the corner of the tent. “Care to join me again and tell me what’s bothering you?” He said as he slowly shook another bottle of the wine they shared earlier in the day. Wen’s mouth fell open slightly, and he looked at Dorian with a confused but surprised look on his face and just nodded. Where was this man pilfering all these bottles of wine from and <em>how</em>?</p><p>“I…” Wen started as he watched Dorian open the bottle with the little amount of magic coming from fingers, fascinated. The mage took a sip and offered the bottle to Wen, who looked at him as if he wasn’t expecting to share it again, but he still took it and sipped from the sweet and slightly cold wine before giving it back to Dorian.</p><p>“It was about you, Dorian.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>